


I'm My Own Enemy

by Crazyaniknowit



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien's inner struggle, I dunno I felt like angst, Song-inspired, self-hate, somewhat angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 09:01:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6899638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazyaniknowit/pseuds/Crazyaniknowit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm still my worst enemy,<br/>The world around me all can<br/>See what they wanna see<br/>I need some help because<br/>I'm still my worst enemy<br/>No matter where I am<br/>I still get the best of me<br/>I'm my own enemy" ~ My Own Enemy, Thousand Foot Krutch</p><p>Chat finds out Ladybug is infatuated with Adrien. And surprisingly, it's not thrilling to know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm My Own Enemy

**Author's Note:**

> Well here's what I hope passes as a good one-shot. I figured the discovery of Ladybug liking his secret identity would be more devastating than encouraging if we were realistic. Plus I was listening to a song and boom! Inspiration

 

  
If it only bothered him before, it positively _infuriates_ him now. She tried to cover it up, but he saw it, saw her admiring that one, damn perfume ad with flushed cheeks and a wistful, longing gleam in her eyes. Isn't it always this way? He used to think it would be a dream-come-true to learn that she liked him. But now that he knows it's happened, it's not satisfying. Quite the contrary, flattering as it might have been in the initial day he realized it, careful consideration changed his mind.

Because, of all the aspects of his personality, his appearance even, did she have to fall for _that_ side of him? Just like _everyone else_ in Paris?

Yes, no one knows that Adrien is not his real persona. Yet they don't even try to find out who he is. Find out that _Adrien_ is his mask, and that _Chat Noir_ is his true identity in every sense. No one has the insight to look beyond his fake smiles and see inside, see who he really is. So, naturally, it hurts to find that Ladybug is infatuated with his image, his _mask_. It hurts more than words can say.

Granted, he could reveal himself, but then what would she think? Fear of rejection suddenly overcomes his desperation to show her who he really is. She would certainly be disappointed that the _'perfect'_ boy she admires, crushes on even, is the same silly, annoying, flirtatious alley-cat that she's never given the time of day to. Plus she hates the idea of revealing their identities. Call him what you will, Chat Noir is nothing if not loyal, and would never cross her in that regard.

So he resolves to ball his feelings up into a dark corner of his heart and silently seethe, never voicing his frustration.

It's not that he's angry with her, no, no, never with _her_. He is most certainly angry, but he's angry at the one person he can never truly confront. The one person who always gets the best of him, always has the upper hand, and who always steals _everything_ from him.

"Cataclysm."

He murmurs as he stands and closes his eyes, feeling the cold flood of magic in his hand. He inhales deeply as he looks up and pulls his lip back in a grimace, observing the nuances of his own fake smile plastered on that billboard. The same billboard that Ladybug admired at the day before. The memory of her star-struck eyes and light blush makes him quiver with rage.

With a feral yell, he lunges forward and swipes at the placard. He lands in a crouch just beyond and quirks one leather cat ear back, tail twitching in anticipation when he hears the crumpling of metal as it collapses in a flurry of destructive magic. He stands and blinks, wiping his face with an arm, surprised at the wetness on his cheeks.

He sniffs and takes one glance over his shoulder, giving a light "Humph.." before he vaults off into the night.

He knows he can't defeat him, and these tiny victories are satisfying while they last. He also knows that his frustration will return, because no matter _what_ he does...in the end, he's his own worst enemy.

 

**Author's Note:**

> *hugs Chaton* we love you buddy.


End file.
